Feeling
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: "I knew coming here was a bad idea." "Wh-What?" "He told me all you would do was talk to me...I guess he was wrong. I cannot deal with you...human." Next part to Father. Rated T for blood! Picture belongs to prpldragon on deviantArt. Fifth part in my six-part series.


**ASDFGHJKL;**

**This is kinda depressing. And I guess I was wrong when I said Cole's oneshot would be the only one with blood...heh. Oh well, I didn't plan it that way. :P Thanks so much for the reviews so far guys, they mean so much to me. I don't usually write such dark and mysterious stuff but that picture itself is creepy enough to make me write these XD Of course I also have Malica15 to thank for asking me to write the oneshot about Kai! :3 Okay I'll shut up now.**

Feeling

He is nothing.

Simply a movement in the blackness...

Nothing without his emotion.

Simply another soulless teenager...

He sits on the tawny wood, his gaze fixated on the one lit window in the building opposite him. The light isn't bright, in fact, at first glance you probably wouldn't be able to see it. But he has been sitting here for so long, he has memorised the exact spot of the light.

Because when the street lamps go out at night, that's the only thing on.

His fingers dance across the long, wooden crossbow in his lap. Its wood is skinny, but durable and glossy. The bag strapped to his back is filled with arrows, all pointed and bloodstained.

A hunter's best friend.

A strong gust of wind sweeps over the town. The trees sway, their leaves rustling, breaking the ever-present silence. His hood flies off his head, revealing his fawn-coloured hair, and the ends of his cape swish to the side abruptly. Still he remains on the bench, unmoved, unfazed.

Slowly he rises to his feet and takes a step forward, making a beeline for the one dim light. With supreme skill and strength he scales the block of flats, hanging by the windowsills, his movements agile and nimble.

He comes to the lit window and pushes it open with ease. He surveys the area. It's a mess as always. He sees the papers scattered on the floor, the dust everywhere, the purple-haired boy, the knife in his hand...

And finally, the short-haired girl lying on his bed.

"..."

He drops into the room and approaches the girl, thrusting her over his shoulder like nobody's business. Surprisingly, she doesn't awake from her slumber. He then jumps out of the window, landing gracefully on the pavement below, unharmed.

He feels her stir and groan, so he sets her against the wall and waits. Her eyes slowly open, and she lets out a yawn before her weary gaze rests on him.

"J-Jay?"

Is that really his name? He can't remember. But it doesn't matter anyway, he can still remember hers. So he nods.

"Nya,"

She jumps to her feet and embraces him, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, Jay...I thought you had left that day."

His body is cold, and it shocks her when he doesn't hug back. She looks up into his eyes, horror creeping into her own.

His once emerald orbs are now scarlet, hollow and blank, just like the rest of his face.

"Jay?" she whispers. "_Jay?_"

"..."

He pushes away from Nya and averts his gaze. His dark hood shadows his eyes, and his grip on the crossbow tightens.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea."

The tears roll down her cheek. "Wh-What?"

"He told me all you would do was talk to me...I guess he was wrong. I cannot deal with you...human."

"What—What are you saying, Jay?" she chokes on her sobs. "What did I do to you?"

"...Everything."

In an instant, he seems to vanish right before her eyes, not leaving a single trace.

Nya breaks down in sobs, her heart broken, rejected by the one she still loves...why? Why did he reject her?

She doesn't understand, and she probably never will again.

* * *

The forest is dense and shrubby. The sounds of crickets chirping fill the air, in time with the splashing of running water over the small, pointed rocks that sit in the narrow river. The transparent liquid is crystal clear and cold. A few drops splash onto his boots as he stands on the riverbank, expressionless as usual.

_"Jay?"_

Her voice rings in his mind, but it has no meaning. Her feelings, they are too strong for him. Her love, it is something he can never do or have again.

Yet he does not feel angry at his brother, lonely, or sad at all. Why?

The bushes across him rustle, drawing his attention. A small, ecru-haired deer emerges from within them. It doesn't take any notice to the boy in blue standing by the lake. Dipping its head, he watches its pink tongue reach out to lap up the refreshing water.

On instinct he readies his arrow, preparing to shoot. As the deer finishes its drink and raises its head, he lets the arrow fly. It hits the small animal right in the neck. A pained sound escapes from its mouth as it chokes, blood staining its brown fur and leaking out of its mouth.

He has no reaction to this, but he lowers his bow, watching the gazelle die before his eyes.

_Why?_

What is somebody loving you if you cannot love them back? What is trying to hug somebody when you don't mean it? What is remembering when you can't feel what happened in the past?

He knows he used to love her, and she knows it too. But now he cannot love her, and he has sliced her heart in two.

Because he has no more feelings.

And a person without feeling isn't really a person any more.

**Ooh, heartbreak! D: This ain't the end yet though. One more chapter, probably explaining how the ninja became EVIL! Or at least telling you guys why Jay became a hunter. XD Please review and fav! See ya!**

**Btw noticed how I made the third last paragraph rhyme? Bwahahaha :D Okay. Bye.**

**Songs used this time: Wake Me Up Inside by Evanscence, Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars**


End file.
